As computing technology has advanced, computers have become increasingly commonplace in our lives. People oftentimes have multiple different computers, including laptops, tablets, smartphones, and so forth, and frequently share data across multiple computers. This has resulted in situations where it is desirable to keep some data, such as confidential work data, protected by encrypting the data. Although encrypting data has numerous benefits, it is not without its problems. One such problem is that oftentimes applications need to have access to the unencrypted data in order to operate on the data. Depending on the particular application accessing the data, allowing the application access to the unencrypted data can leave the unencrypted data vulnerable to being disclosed. This can be frustrating for users, as the data that they expect will be kept secret can be revealed.